koncubina del amor
by kitsu oyamaneko
Summary: sakura se siente sola despues de la marcha de sasuke y hay un hombre k kiere llenar ese vacio itasakusasusaku
1. Chapter 1

holaaaaaaaaaaa! aki regrese con otro fic espero k les guste jeje

la letra en cursiva son pensamientos

entre parentesis kon (k/o) mis komentaries okis?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un hermoso dia de primavera y una chica de 17 años se paseaba por el bosque en busca de flores. Era Sakura quien despues de la marcha de sasuke se allaba un porco triste pero siempre animada por sus amigos sobre todo por ino quien esa misma mañana habia dado a luz una niña preciosa en el hopital de konoha

-vaya estas flores son preciosas seguro que le gustan a ino -decia muy feliz sakura oliendo las flores-ah! pero estas tambien son muy bonitas, no se por cual decidirme

Sakura cojio unas flores amarillas con rasgos verdes

-jeje rubia como ino y verde como sikamaru jeje(_con lo pasota que parecia y lo que se les oye por la noche) _y su fruto es hana - una sonrrisa surco el rostro de sakura- ojala estubiera aqui sasuke-kum - sakura derramo una lagrima por su rostro

-sakura-chan no llores -dijo naruto recojiendo con un dedo sus lagrimas- te ves mas hermosa cuando sonrries, no llores sabes k me pone triste

-na-naruto-kum vamos la comida esta lista- dicia hinata con un bebe moreno de hojo azules en los brazos- sakura-chan te quedaras a comer?

-si sakura chan quedate hinata es la mejor cocinera del planeta - decia naruto ajitando los brazos efusibamente

-jeje gracias me en cantara- dicia sakura corriendo hacia hinata

-Biennnnnnnnnnn!-decia naruto

-Gugugu - decia el bebe feliz (k/o: k mono o)

-Bonita escena- decia un estraño hombre entre los arboles

-Jeje eres un sentimental -decia otro hombre

-Tu crees ? jeje kiza sea el momento de tener descendencia- decia el estraño hombre a su compañero

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En casa de naruto todos comian felices. Hbia llegados todos sin ecepcion incluso ino y su pequeña y linda hana

-ino como es que viniste yo iba al hospital a llevarte flores -dicia sakura

-vamos ya sabes que soy super fuerte no pensarias devedad uqe tendria que quedarme ne hospital- dia ino con aires de supeioridad- pero de todos formas gracias por las flores frentona

-denada ino cerda - doijo sakura sonrriendo a si amiga

-que linda es hana - dicia sakura jugado con la niña-

-haber kuando te animas tu sakura

mirada hacia tenten de todos

-ah! losiento socura yo -dicia tenten muy apurada

-no no te preocupes no pasa nada jeje - diia sakura con mirada triste - yo ya me voy

-p-pero sakura aun keda el postre- decia hinata

-no gracias por todo pero no me apetece mas- y haciendo una reverencia se marcho de alli

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

por un camino del bosque se allaba sakura mirando al suelo

- me siento tan vacia, sasuke te echo tanto de menos

- asique sasuke, jej y no te valgo yo -dijo la estraña voz acercando a sakura

-itachi uchiha! que- que haces aqui

- jeje ya sabes mi nombre bien eso es un paso

-que quieres! -decia sakura en posicion defensiba

-bueno veras e estado pensado, k te pareceria se la señora de itachi uchiha - decia itachi sorriendola seductoramente

-k - k !

-jeje

itachi se hacerco a los labios de sura y los beso tan apasionbadamente k sakura no supok hacer si disfrutar o defenderse, pero una imagen de sasuke le paso por la mente y intento pegar a itachi pero este lo esquivo y fue a dar a un gran roca que salto en mil pedazos

-vaya itachi nos ha salido peleona- decia kisame riendose

-jej asi me gusto si no no es divetido - y golpeando a sakura la dejo inconsciente y la cargo al hombro

-bueno itachi que te parece si nos vamos

-je me parece bien-dijo kisame

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hasta aki se k es corto pero ya lo seguirre lo antes posble dejen,me algun revier k si no no me inspiro

atte:kitsune oyamaneko


	2. Chapter 2

ya toy otra vez aki me echaron de menos TTTT seguro k no

en este fic puede k parezca raro itachi pero me paricio gracioso asi XDDD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

sakura iba abriendo los ojos se sentia bien sentia una calidez estraña cuendo habrio ls ojos vio k se encontraba en los brazos de akel apuesto uchiha pero no el k desearia ver sino a su hermano a itachi uchiha

k ke haces adonde me lleva -decia sakura pataleando en cima de itachi

-para mujer nos vas a tirar a los dos

-si tu caes primero no pasa nada

- k pasa tantas ganas tienes de estar en cima mio- decia itachi susurrando al oido de la pelirrosa

-p-per k dices - decia una sakura completamente colorada

-jeje k mona estas cuando te pones roja , no te preocupes enseguida llegaresmos a nuestro nidito de amor-dijo itachi sorriendola divertido

-ya dejame no kiero ningun nido de amor contigo-decia furiosa

-ahh! tienes demasiada energia - dijo itachi dejandola inconsciente

-jeje itachi te costara amaestrarla

-callate no la tratare como un perro -sonrisa pervertida de itachi- a menos k kiera (k/o XDXDXD imaginado a sakura ladrando XDDDDDDDD)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la guarida de los ataksuki

sakura se despertaba de su letargo un tanto confundida intentando tantear el terreno y se desperto un una enorme cama muy mullida

-don-donde estoy!-grito sakura muy desconcertada

-estas en mi habitacion- dijo itachi entrando por la puerta con una taza de te

-pero como k en tu habitacion (_no me habra echo cosas feas)_

-no te alarmes no te e tocado -dijo itachi como si le hubiera elido el pensamiento-tomo te sentara bien

-no! no kiero nada quiero volver a casa-dijo sakura

-ah! entonces si quieres algo no?- dijo itachi divertido

-callate! -decia sakura lanzandole almohadas a la cabeza

-oye esto es nuestra primera pelea de pareja no? -decia itachi riendo y sorteando las cosas que le lanzaba sakura

- mas kisieras !

-bueno esta bien! veo k no kieres ser mi esposa a si k seras mi koncubina

-koncubina! pero k te has creido

-para un momento y escucha, veras todos los de ataksuki se les permite tener una koncubina o koncubino, asi k tu seras la mia

-ni hablar -dijo sakura volviendole a tirar objetos varios(k/o: k me muero de la risa hay imarginarse la escena )

-bueno si lo prefieres puedes ser la de kisame

-el no tiene?

-jeje no a la ultima se la comio -itachi se partio al ver la cara de sakura- k es broma , no hay mujer k kiera estar kon el ademas kreo k le va la zoofilia

-OoO

- le prefieres a el?

-TTTT mierda

-jeje eso es k te kedas con migo no?

-k remedio TTOTT tu o el pez

-jeje bien pues ponte el traje de trabajo -dijo itachi mostrandole una prendo k ejem u.u no muy moderada ya me entienden

-ni hablar - dijo sakura

-kisameeeeeeeeeee sakura me-pero notermino la frase por que sakura le habia tapado la boca

-esta bien esta bien donde me cambio

-aki-ostion para itachi a la derecha esta el baño dijo itachi con una mejilla inchada

-ok

-esto va a ser divertido -dijo itachi cuando sakura se fue

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hasta aki espero k les guste

muchas gracias a los revier

a DANIELA (sonido de tambores ) gracias por el revier (reverencia ( aplausos y obacion )XDDDD gracias deveras TTTT

a GAVY UCHIHA (redoble ) y arigato y don´t worry be happy seguire el fic hasta k se acabe el poza de inspiracion ( k esta muy seko rezen para k no haya sekia)

XDDDDDDDDD perdonen mis lokuras y mis faltas deverdad yo no keria ellas me obligaron (faltas :eso es mentira- en coro) ven son malas TTTT

POR CIERTO... COMO DECIRLO...EMMMM... MAS REVIER O NO ESCRIBO . muy agradecida (komo decia elvis)


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos ya volvi se k mis capitulos parecen cortos y lo son pero por eso adtualizo lo antes posible

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

sakura salia del baño con su nuevo traje k bueno no era precisamente de su agrado vamos lo odiaba. mientras salia se encontro a deidara (es chica no? o.ó)

-vaya, vaya a si k itachi -san a traido un regalito -decia deidara mirando de arriba a bajo a sakura

-como k un regalito?

-jeje nada nada al k itachi te esta esperando en la sala de comer

-kerras decir comedor no? u.uU

-si si lo k sea, me voy a la sala de dormir (k/o: XDDDDDD)

-O.oU k chica mas rara

-bueno a buscar a itachi

sakura fue atrabesando cada un de las estancias hasta k encontro una k ponia pescaderia

-sera esta ...

y al albri solo volvio a cerrar la puerta con la cara de susto peor del mundo

-k-ki-sa-me... y ese pez .. k estaba - decia sakura sin kreerselo aun y tragndo saliba -TTOTT en k lugar de lokos me e metido - sakura kallendo al suelo rendida- lo mejor sera k escape

-yo k tu no lo haria- decia itachi apareciendo de la nada

-uaaaaaaaaa! itachi de donde sales

-no grites como tardabas vine a ver k te pasaba - decia itachi tapandose los oidos

-perdon , y por k dicesk no escape? akaso me lo vas a impedir

-jeje bueno veras te lo espiclare estoy es un organizacion de asesinos hay mucha gente k nos busca ninjas enormemente poderosos pr lo tanto

-esta rodeo de trampas TTnTT - decias sacura hundiendose en la miseria - mierda

-bingo asi k koncubina mia- decia itachi acercandose con gran velocidad a los labios de sakura- no sabes lo hermosa keres sakura haces k tiemble hasta la ultima fibra de mi cuerpo- decia itachi acariciando el rostro de sakura y mirandola seductoramente

-k-k hacces - decia sakura roja omo un tomate-( _mierda por k no me puedo moverme pork deseo esos labios .. nooooooo! sasuke-kun)_

habia pensado en sasuke otra vez , no podia evitarlo lo amaba pero kiza esoslabios le podian hacer olvidarlo esos hermosos labios

pero kuando sakura fue a bersarlo itachi se separo

-por k?

- por k no soy segundo plato de nadie, por mucho k te desee- y diciendo esto itachi desaparecio dejando a sakura sola

-y ahora k hago yo?

-bueno te parece si te busco otra ropa- dijo deidarak habia reaparecido

-pero itachi me dijo k llevara esto (_auk preferiria llevar otra cosa)_

_-_jeje is pero tienes k preparar la comida de itachi y no creo k estes comoda con eso, imagina k te salta aceite

-tengo k preparar su comida ?

-si claro no te lo dijo?

-no solo me dijo k debia ser su concubia y ya

-pues fue muy poco es picito veras dever: preparar su comida desayuno y dena , limpiar su ropa, ordena su cuarto, hacer su cama y cumplir todos sus deseos bueno eso solo

-como k eso solo? kien se a kreido itachi k soy no soy su sirvienta

-bueno si no tengo oido mal te idio ser su esposa y preferiste ser su concubina

-p-pero

-pero nada anda vamos a por tu ropa-decia deidara mientras se marchaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hasta aki se k es korto pero actualozare lo antes k pueda

gracias los rewier

a..**nurike** : muchas gracias por escribirme espeo k vuelvas a hacerlo y siento mis faltas gomen no me doy cuenta y sobre lo de es corto jeje sorry me esforzare mas

a..**sakura.ninja:** olaaaaaaa one-chan arigato por el revier mu lindioo!

a..**mairon-asakura: ** muchisimas gracias! me alegra mucho tu apoyo eres genial seguire gacias vuestro a apoyo ( pose de gai sensei)

a..**daniela:** muchas gracias por volver aesvcribir eres maravillosa siento k sean cortos mis capitulos

a..**aidasima: ** gracias por el revier lo seguire don´t worry

a..**sccmar:** ma legra k t guste y k te divierta seguire escribiendo

atte: kitsuneoyamaneko


End file.
